


~The Aftermath~

by lunarosewood (orphan_account)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec will do anything for Magnus, Hurt Alec Lightwood, It's Edom angst, Izzy is a supportive sister, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lunarosewood
Summary: He’d do anything, break whatever rules he needed to break, silence whoever tried to say that Magnus wasn’t worth the trouble, slaughter whatever got in his way, even walk through hell.He’d do it all if it meant getting Magnus back.





	~The Aftermath~

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by the amazing @magnusandalexander. Anica you are so awesome and I thank you for taking the time to look it over. <3 This is an extension of what I’ve written on this post here (https://a-rosewood-by-any-other-name.tumblr.com/post/169371469348/a-rosewood-by-any-other-name-festivenephilim#notes). This is my first time writing angst and I’m not 100% sure how I feel about it.

“MAGNUS!” Alec screamed as he grabbed his boyfriend’s hand.

“Alexander…” He called as the force of the demonic portal forced him closer to it. Alec yanked back, not that it did much.

“Magnus just hold on!” Alec yelled.

Magnus shook his head. “This will only pull you in too my love. Let go.” He commanded gently.

Alec shook his head, tears stinging in his beautiful hazel eyes. Magnus smiled as time seemed to slow around them.

“I love you, Alexander.” He told him, his glamoured brown eyes falling away to reveal emotional golden cat eyes as his hand slipped from Alec’s, one of his rings falling off of his fingers.

Alec screamed as Magnus was pulled through the portal before closing.

Alec stared at the spot disbelievingly.

Magnus was gone.

He dropped to his knees and looked down at his hands. A beautiful silver ring rested in his palm. It was a simple silver band that was beautifully engraved.

Tears pooled in his eyes as he closed his hand around the ring before an anguished sob escaped his throat, his body curling in on itself, more broken sobs ripping from his throat.

“Magnus!” Alec sobbed, his chest aching- He felt as if half of his physical heart had went with Magnus. A broken, anguished scream ripped from his throat.

Eventually, Alec heard a loud screech from somewhere behind him. His head whipped around and he reached for the seraph blade at his side. Something in Alec snapped. With tears in his eyes he stabbed the demon that was coming from behind him. He rose to his feet as the ichor and ash hit his back, an unquenchable bloodlust raging in his core as brightly as the fire in his resilient eyes. He turned numbly and simply began walking to the one place he knew would have just about everything he needed to find the love of his life.

* * *

“Argh!” Jace yelled as he dropped to his knees, touching his parabatai rune.

Clary jumped to her feet. “Jace! Jace, what’s wrong?” She panicked.

“It’s Alec.” He replied through gritted teeth.

Clary’s eyes widened as she pulled Jace into a sitting position.

* * *

 

“Izzy! Where’s Alec?” Jace called. The woman turned to see her brother, leaning on Clary and his hand laying where his parabatai rune was.

She shook her head. “I haven’t seen him since last night. Why?”

A door slammed open echoed across the ops center. The trio turned around to see Alec, walking tall and strong, a harsh scowl etched on his face, crusted mud and ichor all over his clothes and face. Isabelle also noticed the dried tear tracks on his cheeks.

“Everyone listen up!” Alec commanded harshly. Everyone stood at attention, like the trained soldiers they are.

“I need 24/7 surveillance on the last location of the demonic portal.” He explained in a calmer voice.

Izzy noticed the ring on his middle finger that she distinctly remembered Magnus wearing yesterday. Her eyes widened and she elbowed Clary.

“Do what he says and don’t take his tone personally. Something’s happened to Magnus.” She told her. Clary nodded in understanding. Her bright green eyes showed concern for her friend.

“Clary, I need you to go into the archives and dig up every single piece of information regarding the demons of Edom that could be powerful enough to create a massive portal like that. Jace can help you, and I swear to the angel if it gets back to me that you two were making out instead of working both of you will be demoted to cleaning seraph blades for a month! Do I make myself clear?” He delegated. Jace and Clary nodded, seeing that fire and bloodlust in his eyes. They’d be stupid to fall out of line this time.

“On it.” They spoke in unison.

“Izzy, please call Luke and Raphael and let them know that we have to postpone the next cabinet meeting.” Alec told her. She nodded as they dispersed amidst the crowd. Izzy quickly grabbed her phone and did what her big brother asked her. They all worked diligently for they knew what this was going towards, especially seeing the absolute desperation in Alec’s eyes.

For he was doing his damndest to hold it together.

He’d do anything, break whatever rules he needed to break, silence whoever tried to say that Magnus wasn’t worth the trouble, slaughter whatever got in his way, even walk through hell.

He’d do it all if it meant getting Magnus back.

* * *

Isabelle knocked on the door to Alec’s office.

“Yeah?” Alec called.

“Hey, big bro.” Izzy said when she came in. “Raphael and Luke were made aware of what’s going on and they’ll be keeping an eye out. They’re worried about you, and honestly, so are we. We know you’re terrified, but we will get Magnus back.” She explained as she took her brother’s hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. Alec nodded, and she saw the pained expression of desperation in his eyes. The ring on his middle finger seemed to glisten in the flames of the fireplace.

“C’mere big bro…” She told him as she pulled him into a hug. Alec buried his face in the crook of her neck and Isabelle felt the slight tremble in his frame. Alec sighed as he let go.

“I’m sorry.” He said but Izzy shushed him.

“Don’t be. Jace, Clary and I all understand. We’ll do everything we can to get Magnus back. I promise.” She reassured her brother. Alec nodded. Though Izzy knew that he wouldn’t rest until the love of his life was back in New York.

Back in her brother’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first time writing angst so forgive me if it sucks. I also did this in roughly 3-4 hours while waiting on my boyfriend to get off of work.


End file.
